Broken Chain
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura terjebak dalam ikatan cinta sepihak pada Uchiha Sasuke yang juga terjebak dalam cinta bias bersama perempuan milik lelaki lain. Sebuah chain effect yang tidak menemukan ujung pangkalnya jika salah satunya tidak melepaskan diri. AU, OOC, Sakura-centric, bad chara for some reason. Barter-challenge fict with V3Yagami. RnR?


**Broken Chain © MizuumiYuki **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Inspired by Keith Urban's Stupid Boy**

**The characters aren't mine, neither is the song. I own nothing.**

**OS | AU | OOC | Sakura-centric | Bad charas**

**Barter-challenge fict for V3Yagami with main character her favorite chara, Haruno Sakura.**

.

.

.

Pepatah mengatakan bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Pepatah juga pernah mengatakan bahwa cinta yang sejati adalah bahagia ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia meskipun bukan dengan kita.

Aku tidak setuju dengan pepatah itu.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati ketika melihat sang pujaan hati bermesraan di keramaian dengan kekasihnya—bukan aku. Dan aku salah satu diantara banyaknya orang di keramaian itu.

"Sakura!" Sebuah suara memanggulku. Suara yang kukenal. Sangat aku kenal. Suara yang kurindukan. Suara yang mampu menguatkanku meski gaungnya hanya terdengar dalam angan-anganku. Suara yang mampu membuatku tersenyum dalam kesedihan. Suaranya…

"Sakura?" Suara itu lagi. Ugh! Ingin rasanya tanah yang kupijak saat ini menelanku tiba-tiba. Melenyapkan diri dari keramaian ini. Aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku yang jelas-jelas berbadan mungil. Bahkan tinggiku hanya dua per tiga tinggi badannya.

"Oi, Pinky!"

Ah! Mana mungkin aku tidak terlihat sementara warna rambutku sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan manusia berwarna rambut normal. Persis seperti panggilannya. Ditambah sapuan angin membuat rambutku menjadi semakin terlihat.

Hah, ada tidak sih yang berambut sama sepertiku?

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karena dia yang memanggil, mungkin aku akan berpura-pura tuli saja. Kuhampiri dia—dan sesosok gadis di sampingnya. "Ah, Sasuke rupanya," kilahku seadanya, mencoba senormal mungkin, "kukira siapa."

"Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak ada kuliah?"

"Sudah selesai. Aku kemari tadinya akan menemui temanku, tapi tiba-tiba dia ada keperluan lain yang mendadak. Jadi aku baru saja akan pulang."

Pengalaman menjadi anggota teater selama tiga tahun ketika di sekolah menengah atas membuatku mahir dalam menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi di segala kondisi. Termasuk saat ini. Terima kasih kepada ketua kelasku yang pada saat pemilihan ekstrakurikuler salah memasukkan formulirku yang seharusnya masuk ke tumpukan klub memasak.

"Begitu rupanya. Kebetulan," Sasuke tampak begitu bersemangat, "makan siang bersama?"

Aku tertegun. Tidak biasanya. Aku berfikir sejenak…

"Oh ya, sampai lupa, kenalkan…" dia memeperkenalkan perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aku menebak gadis itu adalah gadis yang pernah dia ceritakan waktu itu.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Hajimimashite, Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujarnya ramah.

Aku balas tersenyum, berusaha seramah mungkin, "Yoroshiku, Hyuuga-san. Haruno Sakura desu."

Perempuan itu berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat menjangkauku, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno-san," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan, mengajakku—memaksaku—berjabat tangan. Demi Sasuke dan nama baikku, aku membalasnya. "Panggil aku Sakura saja, Hyuuga-san."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata saja." Ia melirik Sasuke sejenak, "Jadi, kau mau terima tawaran kami?"

"Um, ano-"

"Ayolah Sakura," Sasuke memotong ucapanku.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Tidak baik menolak rezeki."

"Bukannya begitu, tapi aku masih ada urusan lain."

"Aku tahu kau bohong," tembak Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum masam. Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong pada sahabat kecilku? Menyebalkan.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku serius. Saat ini aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali," _fingercross_. Jangan anggap serius kalimat terakhirku.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau keras kepala," Sasuke telihat kecewa, "padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu."

"Tumben."

"Yaa, anggap saja ucapan terima-kasihku karena kau telah membantuku menaklukan hati gadis ini," ujarnya sambil merangkul pinggang kekasihnya mesra. Membuatku ingin muntah melihat wajah tersipu gadis itu yang dibuat-buat. Cih. Aku tahu akal busukmu, Nona Manja!

Kapan aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan gadis Hyuuga itu? Setahuku aku hanya dijadikan Sasuke tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya mengenai dirinya yang sedang jatuh hati pada gadis berambut indigo beberapa bulan belakangan. Mengenai bagaimana ia pertama kali melihat gadis itu di suatu perkumpulan kemahasiswaan. Mengenai gadis itu yang merupakan tetangga dari sahabat baiknya—Naruto—yang membuat akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan bantuan Naruto tentunya. Mengenai gadis itu yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, memiliki satu kakak laki-laki yang ternyata teman seangkatan kakaknya—Itachi—saat di sekolah menengah atas, serta satu adik perempuan yang sekarang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Jelas aku hanya menanggapi seadanya dari sekian banyak hal yang ia ceritakan. Jujur saja aku sedikit takjub dengannya saat itu. Itu pertama kalinya ia bercerita panjang lebar padaku. Dia yang selama ini irit bicara bisa menjadi sangat cerewet saat sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta ya…

Tunggu!

Apa Sasuke berfikir bahwa aku merestuinya dengan hanya mendengarkan ceritanya saja? Cih!

"Benar, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi dia bilang apa?

Aku menatap curiga pada lelaki berambut hitam dihadapanku. Dia pasti mengerti bahwa tatapanku seolah bicara kau-cerita-apa-saja-tentangku-kuminta-penjelasanny a-darimu-secepatnya. Sasuke memang menyebalkan!

Oh, aku sudah muak berada disini, di tengah-tengah kemunafikanku yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini, "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sasuke yang berusaha. Aku tidak membantu apa-apa," Ku lirik arlojiku, "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Jaa~"

Akhirnya aku angkat kali dari siksaan batin ini. Oh crap! Jangan menangis sekarang. Aku tidak bawa _sunglass_-ku hari ini.

Telihat kekanakan memang. Namun aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisa aku meledak-ledak diluar kontrol, yang mana itu bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu tanpa kompromi.

Sebenarnya, aku mau saja menerima tawaran Sasuke barusan, bila saja tidak ada gadis itu tentu saja. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku ingin mengepalkan tangan. Apalagi harus melihatnya berangkulan mesra di lengan Sasuke. Bermanis-manis di depan sahabat kecilku. Berakting seolah-olah dia makhluk paling imut dan menggemaskan seantero kampus. Cih! Lebih baik aku menonton pertunjukan topeng monyet saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah sahabat kecilku. Aku mengenalnya sejak aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Saat itu aku berstatus sebagai murid pindahan di Konoha Primary School. Aku bisa kenal dengannya bukan hanya karena aku murid baru di kelasnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Keluargaku pun kenal dengan keluarganya lantaran ketika kami pindah ke Konoha kami tinggal tidak jauh dari keediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Mungkin kalian terheran-heran mengapa aku begitu membenci gadis Hyuuga itu. Padahal gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik, menarik, lemah lembut, feminim, dan sebagainya. Apa yang kalian lihat tidak sama seperti apa yang aku lihat dari kaca mataku.

Oke, itu hanya kiasan. Aku tidak berkaca mata.

Hinata. Perempuan berambut indigo yang berasal dari keluarga ningrat, Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga dikenal sebagai keluarga terhormat, kaya raya, bila dikastakan tentu saja berada di urutan teratas. Penghuninya diwajibkan mengamanatkan titah leluhurnya untuk selalu menjaga kebangsawanannya dengan berperilaku selayaknya bangsawan, tentu saja. Tutur kata lembut, sopan santun terhadap siapa saja, selalu menjaga tata karma, dan lain-lainnya yang aku sendiri tidak ingin dipusingkan untuk menghafalnya.

Sebenarnya itu semua tidak salah. Justru bagus karena orang-orang disekitarnya akan lebih menghormati dan berlaku sopan terhadap mereka.

Tapi tidak bila kau berpapasan dengan seseorang yang seharusnya kau hormati dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aroma alkohol menguar di sekitarnya, tengah berangkulan dengan seorang pria yang entah siapa, dan kau lihat hal seperti itu di malam hari. Ah, ralat! Dini hari!

Masih berfikir untuk menghormatinya? _Think again_!

.

.

.

Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara kampus, dimana aku menjadi salah satu panitianya yang membuatku mau tidak mau harus pulang lebih malam. Acara festival tahunan itu sendiri baru selesai pukul 8 malam. Dengan menjadi bagian dari festival tersebut —kebetulan aku menjadi wakil ketua pelaksana— aku harus menyelesaikan dulu segala macam urusan, mulai dari mulai pemulangan tamu, pengembalian logistik, beres-beres dan bersih-bersih, review acara, hingga memastikan seluruh panitia dan _crew_ yang bertugas pulang ke rumah atau asramanya masing-masing, baru aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat di asramaku sendiri.

Pukul setengah 12 malam aku bersama beberapa temanku meninggalkan gedung kampus. Kebetulan Sai, sang ketua pelaksana, menawari untuk mengantarku dan Ino—teman sekamarku— menggunakan mobilnya. Tawaran itu tentu tidak kutolak. Selain sudah larut dan aku lelah luar biasa, kebetulan letak asramaku sejalan dengan arah dia pulang.

Aku dan Ino minta diturunkan di ujung jalan masuk menuju asrama. Aku perlu membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan di minimarket 24 jam di depan asrama. Jarak dari minimarket ke gedung asrama tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga Sai menuruti permintaanku sebelum memastikanku bahwa aku aman hingga sampai ke asrama.

Kejadian itu berlangsung kilat. Ketika aku akan masuk ke dalam minimarket, tidak sengaja seseorang menabrak bahuku cukup keras sehingga membuat kami berdua terhuyung. Beruntung aku bisa menahan diri dengan berpegangan pada meja di sebelahku, sedangkan si penabrak yang kulihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang hampir terjatuh, sebelum akhirnya ditolong oleh seorang temannya yang merupakan seorang laki-laki.

"Hime, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kalimat itu terucap saat si laki-laki memapah si perempuan berambut panjang pergi meninggalkan area depan minimarket.

Aku yang hendak masuk ke dalam minimarket, mendadak menghentikan langkah begitu melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak di keset depan pintu kaca. Aku memungut benda itu dan refleks membalikkan badan seraya berseru pada pasangan yang sekarang saling berangkulan.

"Apakah ini milik kalian?" aku menunjukkan kotak karton kecil berwana merah kehitaman ke arah mereka. Si perempuan membelalakkan matanya seketika. Buru-buru ia berlari ke arahku dan segera merampas kotak itu dari tanganku.

Sisa perjalanan sehabis dari minimarket kuhabiskan dengan berfikir, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

Ino menegurku, "Kau melamun."

"Aku hanya berfikir mengenal perempuan yang tadi menabrakku," ucapku sembari berjalan di pelataran parkir asrama.

"Perempuan yang mabuk itu? Cih! Pasti perempuan murahan dan yang lelaki tadi pasti salah satu teman tidurnya. Lihat saja kondisi mereka yang acak-acakan dan bau alkohol," ujar Ino bersemangat.

Aku kembali mengingat pertemuan singkat tadi. Memang tadi aku mencium aroma alkohol yang cukup menyengat dari mulutnya saat ia mengucapkan 'maaf' setelah menabrakku. Aku berfikir ucapan Ino ada benarnya. Perempuan seperti apa yang ditemui pada tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk, jalan sempoyongan hingga menabrak orang, dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol, dan ditemani seorang lelaki yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda, kalau bukan perempuan tidak baik? Apalagi dengan adanya barang bukti yang kutemukan, yang kutahu itu adalah alat pencegah kehamilan berbahan latex.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa dimana."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sebuah foto seorang gadis yang pernah dikirimkan ke e-mailku. Mungkinkah…. Ah, nanti saja aku cek begitu sampai di kamar.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan angka 12 lebih 15 menit. Sesungguhnya aku sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi badanku terasa lengket dan bau. Mau tidak mau aku harus mandi. Ino meminta izin padaku untuk menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dulu. Sambil menunggu Ino mandi, aku menggunakan waktuku untuk menata barang belanjaan kami rak penyimpanan di dapur. Asramaku memang cukup lengkap. Tiap kamar dilengkapi dengan dua buah tempat tidur lengkap dengan meja belajar dan lemari pakaian, sebuah kamar mandi dan sebuah dapur kecil yang cukup untuk dipakai memasak makanan sehari-hari. Ini lebih mirip dengan apartemen, hanya saja kamar tidurnya tidak terpisah.

Tak lama Ino selesai, aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Siraman air hangat sangat membantu menyegarkan tubuhku dari rasa lelah. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, namun malam semakin larut. Bisa-bisa aku malah akan sakit bila terlalu lama mandi tengah malam begini. Kuputuskan untuk segera menyudahi acara mandiku.

Begitu keluar kamar mandi, kulihat Ino sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Dia benar-benar kecapaian setelah seharian sibuk memotret sana-sini. Karena setelah mandi membuatku lebih segar dan membuat kantukku sedikit berkurang, maka kuputuskan saja untuk _browsing_ sambil minum susu hangat. Aku masih penasaran dengan perempuan tadi. Maka aku buka emailku untuk melihat apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak.

Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Perempuan tadi, perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam keunguan, perempuan bermata sayu itu adalah Hinata. Perempuan yang diceritakan Sasuke. Perempuan yang disukai lelaki yang ia sukai.

Ironi memang. Menyukai lelaki yang menyukai perempuan lain yang tidak kamu sukai. Sebuah _chain effect_, yang bila dihubungkan tidak akan pernah menemukan titik temunya. Terlebih, lelaki itu jelas-jelas berkata, "Kau sahabat terbaikku sepanjang massa. Ah, tidak, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

.

.

.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Sore itu, sepulang dari acara melarikan diri dari ajakan-makan-gratis-perayaan-pengukuhan-hubungan-S asuke-dan-Hinata, aku menghubungi Ino dan memintanya segera bertemu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatku itu meski hanya duduk-duduk sambil menikmati _mocca frappe_ yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa pahit di lidahku, sedikit banyak dapat mengurangi kekesalanku yang tak bertuan ini.

Oke, aku mengakui aku sangat kekanakan melarikan diri dari keadaan itu. Tapi…

Oh sudahlah!

"Pesan 1 _raspberry choco mousse_!" pintaku pada salah seorang pelayang café tempatku berada saat ini. Ino hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaanku bila sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang jelek. Minuman bercafein dan coklat. Kombinasi serasi yang akan menjadi sahabat baik bagi para penderita _swing mood_ level _expert_.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tak perlu kujawab juga kau tahu." Aku menyeruput cairan berbuih berwarna coklat dari cangkir di hadapanku.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja pada Sasuke tentang hal itu?"

Ino menatapku intens. Dia berusaha memaksaku melakukan apa yang menurutnya seharusnya aku lakukan. Memang, bisa saja aku bilang pada Sasuke tentang kelakuan Hinata. Tapi aku berfikir, untuk apa? Apa dengan begitu Sasuke akan berterima kasih padaku dan langsung memutuskan Hinata saat itu juga?

Kupikir itu bukan keutusan cerdas. Dan itu sama sekali bukan aku.

"Akan tiba saatnya Sasuke membuka hatinya untukku."

Ino menghela nafas, "Ya… ya… itu yang selalu kau katakan. Tapi mau sampai kapan kau menunggu? Mau sampai kapan kau menolak ajakan kencan senior-senior kita yang tidak kalah tampan dan juga pintar darinya? Kau terlalu dibutakan olehnya. Realistislah, Sakura. Sasuke menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya, sahabat terbaiknya. Dan kau masih terjebak dalam _friendzone_? Lebih baik kau mendaftar ke biro jodoh."

Kulemparkan tissue ke mukanya yang dengan mudah ia tangkap. Sahabatku ini memang paling mengerti diriku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maunya diriku dan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mungkin benar kata Ino, aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta sepihakku pada Sasuke.

Tapi aku bisa apa?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan pasangan yang —apabila aku tidak salah ingat— genap dua bulan menjalin hubungan asmara, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Lebih tepatnya belum. Selain karena kesibukanku, aku menduga juga karena kesibukan baru mereka, pacaran.

Kemarin selepas rapat pembentukkan panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru di ruang sekretariat senat mahasiswa fakultasku, aku melihat Sasuke di pelataran parkir menuju mobilnya. Di sebelahnya, gadis berambut indigo tengan menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Setahuku, Sasuke kurang menyukai tipe perempuan manja yang senang mempertontonkan kemesraan di hadapan publik.

Apa cinta memang bisa mengubah cara pandang seseorang?

Bila Ino yang menjawab, dia pasti akan menjawab dengan lantang, "Bisa!"

"Buktinya ada di depan mataku sendiri. Seseorang yang rela menahan sakit hati bahkan rela menjomblo sekian lama hanya karena menunggu seseorang yang bahkan menganggap eksistensinya tidak lebih dari seorang adik."

Sial! Kata-kata si pirang sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menangis, menangisi kisah hidupku yang miris ini. _Poor me_!

.

.

.

Omong-omong soal Ino, dia baru saja menyetujui ajakanku ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan pasangan Uchiha senior yang ke-30 pekan ini.

Undangan itu baru saja kuterima tadi pagi sebelum meninggalkan asramaku. Undangan yang disampaikan via telepon langsung oleh sang pemilik acara, Uchiha Mikoto. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri apakah aku bisa datang atau tidak. Dia juga memintaku untuk sekalian mengajak kedua orang tuaku yang barangkali sedang senggang dan dapat terbang ke Konoha. Orang tuaku yang sejak dua tahun lalu itu tinggal di Korea Selatan untuk urusan bisnis sepertinya tidak memungkinkan pulang kampong. Selain karena ini bukan masa liburan panjang, dan yang kutahu beberapa waktu lalu Ayahku mendapatkan tender baru dari perusahaan setempat yang menyebabkan ia begitu sibuk belakangan ini. Untungnya Mikoto baa-san bisa memaklumi, dengan catatan aku harus datang. Syarat yang segera aku iyakan mengingat aku juga sedang tidak ada acara hari Minggu nanti.

Aku berfikir, kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang menyampaikan undangannya langsung kepadaku yang notabene berada di satu lingkungan kampus yang sama?

Sebegitu sibuknyakah dia dengan pacar barunya?

.

.

.

"Sakura, menurutmu sebaiknya aku memakai gaun yang ini atau yang ini? Ah! Atau yang di atas kasur itu?"

Pagi ini asramaku sudah dibuat heboh oleh acara milah-memilah-baju-pesta dengan tersangka siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino. Aku yang sedang menyipakan sarapan hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas. Kadang aku heran dengan sahabat pirangku itu. Diberi perawakan yang semampai, wajah yang cantik, serta rambut panjang dan indah, membuat baju model apapun akan tampak indah melekat di tubuhnya. Namun dia sering kali menggerutu kesal lantaran merasa tidak punya baju yang cocok untuk ke acara tertentu. Padahal lemari tiga pintu miliknya berisi pakaian yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat jumlah pakaianku.

Untuk apa dibeli kalau memang tidak akan dipakai?

"Yang di tangan kananmu kurasa cocok. Cukup formal dan sopan untuk menghadiri acara yang bakal didatangi oleh pejabat."

Ino tampak berfikir sambil melihat dengan saksama _off shoulder skater dress in rib_ ungu fruscia berbahan chiffon dengan sulaman benang sutra berwarna cyan yang membentuk sulur-sulur di bagian pinggangnya. Dress yang cocok digunakan di penghujung musim semi ini.

"Baiklah," Ino menyetujui pilihanku, "Lalu kau akan memakain dress yang mana?"

Kini aku yang kebingungan. Bukannya bingung memilih satu dari sekian banyak dress. Justru aku bingung karena tidak memiliki cukup banyak dress yang bisa kukenakan. Seingatku, terakhir kali membeli dress adalah ketika pernikahan sepupuku —Sasori— setahun yang lalu. Lagipula aku bukan tipe perempuan yang gemar menghadiri pesta, bila tidak terpaksa.

"Yang ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Untukku?"

"Ya, untuk siapa lagi?" Ino mendekatiku untuk mengangsurkan _sleeveless skater dress_ berbahan _lace_ _shocking pink_ dengan _peter pan collar_ hitam di bagian lehernya dan pita _sateen_ berwarna hitam melingkar indah di bagian pinggang. Dress yang simple namun indah di mataku. Namun aku sedikit ragu memakainya. Warnanya nampak mencolok untuku.

"Kau akan tampak sangat cantik memakai ini. Percaya padaku. Kupastikan Sasuke akan terkesima melihatmu sampai-sampai air liurnya menetes," gurau Ino.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, seraya melemparkan bantal kecil ke arahnya "Dasar suka berlebihan!"

.

.

.

Pukul 7 kurang 20 menit, taxi yang kupesan baru saja mengonfirmasi akan segera tiba di depan asramaku 15 menit lagi. Aku tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela kamar. Menikmati belaian angin hangat di penghujung musim semi sambil menunggu Ino yang sedang memilih salah satu koleksi parfumnya untuk di bubuhkan di lehernya yang terbuka.

"Kau tampaknya bersemangat sekali ke pesta kali ini?" aku sedikit heran. Dia memang tipe perempuan yang akan sangat antusias untuk menghadiri undangan-undangan pesta yang dialamatkan padanya. Tapi kali ini antusiasmenya sedikit diatas rata-rata. Padahal yang diundang langsung 'kan aku. Istilahnya Ino hanya pendampingku.

"Tentu saja. Kapan lagi aku bisa menghadiri pesta Uchiha," jawabnya singkat sambil menyemprotkan parfum dari botol kaca berbentuk kerucut yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning pucat. "Dengar-dengar, kakak Sasuke itu menjomblo ya?"

Bingo! Tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Jadi, dia alasanmu menolak mengikuti kencan buta dengan teman-teman _goukon_mu?"

Ino hanya tersenyum pernuh arti.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 35 menit, kini aku dan Ino telah sampai di depan lobby Uchiha mansion, kediaman lain para Uchiha yang dikhusukan untuk mengadakan acara-acara seperti ini. Para _bellboys_ dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil-mobil yang akan menurunkan penumpangnya di situ. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju dalam mansion bergaya barat ini untuk menghampiri pasangan Uchiha yang tengah berbahagia —dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Happy anniversary, Mikoto baa-san, Fugaku ji-san!" sapaku begitu bertemu dengan kedua orang tua dari sahabatku

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang juga," Mikoto mengecup kedua pipiku, "dan ini? Ino-chan?"

Ino segera mengangguk seraya member salam kepada nyonya rumah, "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Mikoto baa-san."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali anak muda seperti kalian mau datang di acara orang tua seperti ini," Mikoto tertawa renyah, "sayang orang tuamu sedang sibuk ya…"

Inilah yang aku suka dari pribadinya. Berada di lingkungan manusia-manusia minim ekspresi seperti pria-pria Uchiha, tidak membuat ibu dua orang putra itu menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Justru dialah yang membuat suasana keluarga pengusaha itu lebih 'hidup'. Pribadinya yang hangat, murah senyum, dan memiliki _sense of humor _yang tidak berlebihan menjadikan orang-orang disekelilingnya betah berlama-lama mengobrol dengannya.

Kadang aku berfikir, kenapa anak-anaknya tidak ada yang menuruni sifat hangat Mikoto?

.

.

.

Acara inti pun dimulai. Pasangan Uchiha senior membuka jalannya pesta dan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata yang intinya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu undangan, juga mempersilakan untuk menikmati hidangan yang disajikan.

Aku segera menghampiri stand minuman di sayap kanan hall mansion ini. Hall mansion yang besarnya hampir menyerupai ballroom hotel bintang lima ini disulap menjadi ballroom pesta dengan dekorasi minimalis namun tetap terkesan elegan dengan perpaduan warna peach dan kuning gading.

"Kuperhatikan dari tadi aku tidak melihat si rambut ayam," ucap Ino yang tengah menikmati _mix berry mocktail_. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Berusaha mengeliminasi manusia-manusia yang memenuhi ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang disebutkan Ino.

Aku kembali menyeruput _shirley temple_ di gengamanku setelah sosok itu luput dari pencarianku. Dalam hatiku aku berharap dia tidak menampakan dirinya disini—yang kuyakini itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Well, sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan drama picisan yang diperankan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsiku dari lamunan seorang diri. Ino pamit untuk ke toilet beberapa menit yang lalu. Kualihkan direksiku ke sumber suara, "Sai?"

Sai, dalam balutan jas biru langit yang dipadu dengan kemeja biru tua bercorak garis-garis putih dan celana berwarna sama dengan jasnya, sungguh sangat menawan! Kalau saja aku adalah Karin—cewek populer penggila cowok-cowok metropolis di kampusku, mungkin aku sudah menubruk lelaki tampan di hadapanku ini dan membawanya pulang ke asramaku.

"Halo~"

"Ah, gommen." Mukaku pasti memerah. Dipergoki tengah perpesona oleh sesosok tampan yang menjadi objek penyebab menurunnya konsentrasiku yang kini berada tepat di hadapanku membuatku salah tingkah. Seperti aku yang telah bertransformasi menjadi remaja labil penggila boyband jebolan ajang pencarian bakat asuhan Simon Cowell. Sialan!

Sai tersenyum mahfum melihat tingkahku yang dikiranya lucu. "Kau sendirian?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku bersama Ino. Dia sedang ke kamar kecil. Kau sendiri?"

Aku bersama orang tuaku, tentu saja.

Aku menatapnya heran. Dan sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, yang segera diluruskan olah Sai, "Ibuku bersepupu dengan Mikoto baa-san."

Ah ya, aku ingat! Keluarga Shimura —keluarga Sai— merupakan kerabat dekat keluarga Uchiha. Bisa dibilang Sai itu sepupu dari Sasuke. Mengapa aku melupakan hal itu ya?

"Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

"Belum."

"Kudengar, katanya dia akan memperkenalkan calon tunangannya di pesta kali ini?"

UHUK!

Potongan _green tea cheese cake_ yang ada di mulutku terasa memotong laju pernafasan di kerongkonganku.

Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Sai mengangsurkan segelas air mineral ke hadapanku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kucoba menetralisir sistem pernapasanku yang mendadak tidak beraturan. Untung saja cheese cake malang itu tidak sampai keluar lagi dari mulutku.

.

.

.

Ino datang tepat saat pasangan Uchiha senior turun ke lantai dansa di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya, sesosok Uchiha lain menjajari langkahnya menuju area dansa.

Dan seketika itulah direksiku tertuju pada sosok yang selama ini luput dari penglihatanku.

Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdansa dengan Hyuuga Hinata, calon nyonya Uchiha.

Dan saat yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahku, "_Wanna dance_?"

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku menerima uluran tangan berkulit pucat itu yang sekarang tengah menggenggamku menuju tengah ruangan, berbau dengan pasangan lain yang tengah menikmati dansa —entah apa jenisnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya kurang sehat," Sai membuka percakapan.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk," ucapku berusaha tidak terlihat melamun. Sejujurnya hanya tubuhku yang ada di ruangan ini, tapi pikiranku sedang melanglangbuana ke hal-hal lain.

Oh, aku sungguh merindukan kasur kesayanganku.

Aku berusaha mengikuti gerakan partner dansaku meskipun agak tidak fokus dan sedikit terseok-seok. Well, aku memang tidak bisa berdansa. Meskipun begitu, aku mencoba untuk tidak menginjak sepatu Sai ataupun gaun malam tamu lain yang menjuntai ke lantai.

Hingga tanpa sengaja, bahuku mergesekkan dengan salah satu pedansa di belakangku.

"Ah, maaf…"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, ke sumber suara.

"Sakura-san?"

.

.

.

_Déjà vu. _

Ini seperti pertemuan pertamaku dengan dirinya di depan mini market malam itu. Bedanya, waktu itu dia ditemani oleh seorang lelaki berambut merah, dan sekarang seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadisnya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," Sasuke memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta antara aku dan Hinata setelah acara bungkuk-membungkuk-meminta-maaf, "bersama pasangan." Direksinya mengarah ke Sai yang berdiri di sebelahku.

Aku segera meralat ucapannya, "Ibumu sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang. Dan perihal pasangan, sesungguhnya aku kesini bersama Ino, dan aku bertemu dengan Sai disini."

"Oh, begitu."

Kecanggungan kembali melanda. Sesungguhnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, termasuk perihal menghilangnya dia dari pandanganku beberapa waktu belakangan. Namun, kehadiran perempuan yang memakai _hot red tube dress_ di sampingnya membuatku enggan untuk berbincang-bincang.

Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau menginjak kakinya, Sai tiba-tiba berucap, "Kudengar kalian akan segera bertunangan ya?"

Hinata tampak tersenyum sumringah seraya merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya, "Bulan depan jika tidak ada halangan. Kalian harus datang ya…"

Aku tidak tahu harus menimpali ucapannya dengan apa. Aku sendiri masih menyangsikan apakah pertunagan itu akan terlaksana apa tidak. Obrolan diteruskan oleh Sai yang kemudian ditimpali oleh Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. Percakapan 3 arah yang membuatku serasa tak ubahnya sebuah guci penghias ruangan.

Hingga kehadiran seseorang berambut merah menyala di tengah-tengan kami.

.

.

.

"Hime?"

Yang dipanggil 'Hime' oleh pemuda sedang berjalan mendekat kearah kami kontan membeliakkan matanya. Kaget, tentu saja.

"Ga-gaara-kun?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan siapa dia?" tatapannya berpindah ke lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dari samping.

Hinata tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang dipanggilnya Gaara, serta tidak mampu menolak tatapan mengitimidasi dari kekasihnya yang mendengar gadisnya dipanggil 'Hime' oleh lelaki lain.

"Kau! Pria yang mabuk waktu itu?" Suara di belakangku memecah kesunyian. Ino menghampiri kami bersama pasangan dansanya, Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?" Suara berat khas bungsu Uchiha memecah keheningan sesaat pasca ditarik paksanya kami semua keluar ruangan menuju halaman belakang mansion. "Dan kau," tatapannya mengarak ke pria berambut merah yang memiliki tato di dahinya, "siapa kau?"

"Aku Gaara, dan gadis yang bersamamu itu kekasihku."

"I-itu tidak benar! Kita sudah putus, Gaara-kun!" Hinata menyanggah

"Kh! Bahkan kau masih memanggilku dengan sufix –kun."

"Dan apa yang dimaksud Ino dengan 'pria yang mabuk'?" kali ini Itachi ambil suara.

"Aku pernah bertemu dia sedang mabuk. Dan…" Ino tampak berfikir "Ah! Kau! Kau wanita yang bersamanya waktu itu. Yang menabrak sakura di depan mini market tengah malam. Kau juga mabuk waktu itu!" ujar Ino menggebu-gebu.

"BOHONG! Itu tidak benar." Hinata mulai histeris. Tangisnya mulai pecah. "Jangan percaya ucapan mereka semua, Sasuke-kun! Itu semua bohong!"

Ino mulai terpancing emosi lantas membalas, "Tidak! Itu benar dan aku saksinya! Sakura juga ada disana waktu itu, bahkan menjadi korban!"

Sasuke tampak memejamkan mata sejenak. Menahan emosi. Tangannya mengepal kuat, "Benar itu, Sakura?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Rasanya aku ingin pingan saja. "Itu benar," ucapku pelan.

"Diam kau! Aku tahu kau menjebakku karena kau menyukai Sasuke dan berusaha merebutnya dariku dengan cara yang murahan!"

"Kau yang murahan, jalang!" Darahku naik ke ubun-ubun, "Wanita macam apa yang mabuk-mabukan tengah malam bersama seorang pria, hah?!"

"Kau!" Hinata berlari ke arahku hendak menyerangku. Namun untung aksinya segera dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ikut aku!" Hinata ditarik paksa Sasuke masuk ke dalam mansion. Langkah yang cukup bijak untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekasihnya tanpa campur tangan orang lain lagi—kami lebih tepatnya. Kilatan amarah terpancar hari mata kelamnya. Aku yakin dia pasti mati-matian menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak saat itu. Bagaimanapun saat itu pesta milik orang tuanya masih berlangsung. Ia tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena masalah pribadinya.

Gaara yang tidak terima perempuan yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya dibawa oleh lelaki yang mengaku kekasihnya, segera menarik lengan Hinata satunya. Terjadilah adegan tarik menarik seperti adegan melodrama di televisi.

"Lepaskan tunanganku!"

"Tunangan? Kh! Tunanganmu itu teman tidurku!"

Sasuke naik pitam mendengar ucapan Gaara, "Brengsek!"

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju mendarat di wajah sebelah kanan Gaara. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan pelipisnya.

Mereka berdua saling baku hantam. Gaara melayangkan sebuah pukulan balasan ke arah Sasuke. Keadaan sedikit terkendali begitu Itachi dan Sai dengan segera memisahkan dua kubu yang berlawanan sebelum timbul korban di salah satu pihak. Meski di wajah kedua pihak sudah terdapat lebam dan tetesan darah.

.

.

.

"Jujur, aku tidak mengerti permasalahan kalian apa. Aku minta siapapun untuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya."

Itachi memulai forum mediasi diantara pihak-pihak yang berkonflik malam ini setelah menggiring kami semua ke sebuah ruangan di lantai atas kediaman Uchiha. Sebagai sosok yang paling tua, kesigapan dan kepala dinginnya sangat dibutuhkan untuk meluruskan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh sebagian besar manusia berkepala panas di ruangan ini.

Merasa tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya aku angkat bicara. Kuceritakan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku melihat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Aku menjabarkan kronologis detailnya seingatku. Sesekali Ino menimpali untuk menambahkan atau mengoreksi ucapanku. Aku menceritakan semuanya, kecuali soal perasaanku pada Sasuke. Itu bukan konsumsi publik.

Sambil bercerita, sesekali kulirik Hinata yang kini tengah terisak di sofa seberang tempatku duduk sekarang. Sasuke yang lebih memilih berdiri di samping jendela menghindari tatapan memelas kekasihnya. Gaara tersenyum remeh, merasa dirinya berada di pihak yang akan menang.

"Itu saja yang kutahu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengenalkan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya." Aku menyudahi penuturanku. Hinata masih menangis. Make-upnya berantakan sedemikian rupa. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya bisa menangis tanpa ada yang membelanya.

Atau mungkin dia sedang menyusun kata-kata pembelaan yang sekiranya bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

"Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai disini. Aku pamit pulang." Aku berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki. Ino menyusulku untuk undur diri.

"Sekalian aku antar kalian pulang," tawar Sai sedikit memaksa.

Singkat kata, aku, Ino, dan Sai angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Sebelum kami bertiga benar-benar keluar, Itachi menghampiri kami. Ia meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi malam ini dan menyanyangkan pesta yang seharusnya menyenangkan justru malah sebaliknya. Aku menerima permintaan maafnya dan juga meminta Itachi untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafku kepada orang tuanya karena tidak sempat pamit.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan terjebak dengan gadis macam itu." Sai memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. "Kupikir dia orang yang selektif apalagi dalam memilih calon pendamping."

"Bahkan aku menyangsikan apakah dia masih gadis apa tidak," celetuk Ino.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Perkataan Sai benar adanya. Dan menyedihkannya, aku terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta sepihak pada lelaki yang juga terjebak bersama perempuan Hyuuga.

Ini semua membuatku gila. Gila sampai rasanya ingin berdiri di tepi tebing terjal. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan sesudahnya menenggelamkan diri ke dasar jurang.

Dan pesan singkat dari Sasuke membuat semua kegilaan ini semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

"Duduklah."

Begitulah perintah Sasuke begitu aku tiba di café dekat kampusku, tempat yang tertulis di pesan singkat Sasuke dua hari lalu untuk memintaku menemuinya. Aku hanya menebak-nebak apa yang akan dia bicarakan padaku. Pada akhirnya aku harus siap mendengar apapun dari mulutnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura, untuk masalah kemarin, dan juga…" Sasuke tampak mengambil napas sejenak, "Hinata."

"Bukan perkaramu untuk meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah disini, tidak juga ada yang benar."

"Hinata mengakui semuanya semalam. Gaara adalah mantan kekasihnya. Orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungan mereka lantaran merasa Gaara bukan dari kalangan elit. Malam itu, malam dimana kau bertemu dengannya, mereka… melakukannya." Sasuke menarik napas lelah sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka berhubungan intim malam itu. Gaara yang tidak terima alasan keluarganya, marah, dan akhirnya melampiaskannya pada Hinata. Dan… kini Hinata tengah mengandung."

"Gaara?" aku sontak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa…

"Ya, dia terjebak. Gaara menjebak Hinata malam itu dengan alkohol sehingga dia tidak sadar ketika berhubungan tanpa pengaman."

Aku menatap lelaki di hadapanku, iba. Dia pasti amat terpukul mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya. Wanita yang ia cintai, tengah mengandung benih dari pria lain ketika menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?"

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak mau jika dianggap perusak hubungan orang."

"Tapi kau tahu itu akan menyakitiku."

Ck! Menyakitimu kau bilang? Lalu yang kau lakukan itu apa?

"Kau bodoh!"

Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Seraut rasa penyesalan terlukis di wajahnya. Dia bisa dibilang pintar dalam segala hal. Namun untuk hal seperti ini, apalagi menyangkut masa depannya, dia hampir salah langkah.

"Kau bodoh karena termakan oleh rayuan busuk wanita tidak jelas itu. Kau hanya terpesona oleh lapisan luar dirinya tanpa tahu bagaimana dalamnya. Kau lebih memilih terperangkap dalam sosok yang belum kau kenal betul dan mengabaikan kasih sayang yang jelas-jelas tulus kepadamu."

"Ya aku bodoh. Karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf darimu."

Aku tersenyum seraya meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya, "Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Aku juga minta maaf membiarkamu dalam kondisi ini."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Diraihnya tanganku dan digenggamnya, "kuharap kita seperti dulu lagi."

Aku menggangguk, "Ya. Seperti dulu. Sebagai sahabat."

Kulihat ada segurat kekecewaan di matanya mendengar ucapanku barusan. Entah apa yang membuatnya kecewa. Namun aku berharap bukan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Ya. Aku telah memutuskan untuk membebaskan diri dari kungkungan rantai tak kasat mata diantara aku dan Sasuke. Rantai yang sekarang membebaskanku dari perasaan tak berujung yang membawaku pada rasa sakit tak beralasan. Perasaan yang kini hanya sekadar angan-angan.

Seperti yang Sai bilang padaku tempo hari, "Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari sosok yang benar-benar bisa kau gapai dari pada sekadar angan-angan belaka."

.

.

.

Aku pernah mengutip kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki.

Sepertinya aku harus menelan pepatah itu mentah-mentah.

Ck! Pepatah sialan!

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**Finally, done! Fanfik OS terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Fanfik ini dibikin sebagai challenge sama Fitri a.k.a V3Yagami. Ceritanya, aku bikin fanfik dengan **_**main chara**_** karakter favoritnya dia, dan dia bikin dengan karaker favoritku. Yang terberat adalah… di fanfik ini karakter favorit masing-masing dibikin **_**bad chara**_**. Geez! Hinata dibikin bad disini hanya demi alur. No bashing. I love Hinata *maaf ya Hime-chan***

**Nih, Fit, semoga suka. Maaf deadlinennya telat sehari, hehe XD**

**Btw, **_**Shirley Temple cocktail**_** itu enaaaak :9 **

**Bandung. 13 Juni 201. 9 PM **

**Warm regards, **

**MizuumiYuki**


End file.
